dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Despicable Squad
Despicable Squad (also called MinionsYesCarrieUnderwoodNo: The Movie and MYCUN: The Movie) is an early draft of MYCUN: The Movie that started with two screenplays all by Gabriel Garcia, one written in August 2001, and another written in February 2002. Both drafts were dropped, and few traces of the story material remain ingrained in the final film. The film was originally planned to be released by Universal Pictures on November 7, 2003. Trivia *Some concepts used here were dropped later on during production and some of them were reused in Legend of MYCUN. *The Lorax, the Once-ler, Crash Bandicoot, and Frankie Foster were set to appear. They were all scrapped in the final film. The Lorax and the Once-ler were cut due to time constraints. Crash and Frankie were decided against due to a lack of familiarity. *Gree Guy was originally going to appear in the film as one of Carrie Underwood's henchmen, but he was cut for unknown reasons. *Evil Minions were originally set to appear, but they were cut and later appeared in the sequel, Legend of MYCUN. *Gabriel Garcia was supposed to be a secondary character instead of the main character. *Carrie Underwood was originally meant to die at the end of the battle with Carrie and her minions, but it was considered to be a bad idea because that would make Garcia get sued by Carrie Underwood, sent him to jail, and get executed in the electric chair and die in real life. So the idea got scrapped and replace the alternate ending with a new ending made in the final film where Carrie Underwood and her minions got arrested by the police thanks to Gabriel and the MYCUNs. *The storyline of the two drafts was changed to what became the final version of the film because the original plot was too similar to the game Nicktoons Unite!. *The film was originally intended to be a fully CGI-animated film. However, the concept was scrapped and the fully CGI-animation concept wasn't used until the sequel, Legend of MYCUN. Warnings *There is a bit of mild language. *Overall, the draft is darker than the final cut and it had on-screen deaths, and was definitely going for a PG-13 or an R rating. Plot |-|August 2001 version= The first draft opened with Red Puckett getting up this morning and telling Granny, Wolf and Twitchy to get ready for their new mission at the Happily Ever After Agency, but, then all of sudden, a female voice from a microphone that appeared to be Carrie Underwood, who is planning to destroy the world. Red checks to see what's going on. Carrie's minions, Gree Guy, the Evil Minions, Barney, Caillou, and the cast of Mother Goose Club appeared from nowhere and captured other people at the Big Bad Forest, including Granny, Wolf and Twitchy. Red hides from a bush. Then a Minion exists a portal, showing a message from Gru. Following the Minion through the portal, she meets Toon Link, Ico, and the other minions. Gru coats Red with a self-regenerating moisture to keep her healthy. Gru explains the portal machine was copied by Carrie Underwood and her minions, in which they're destroying the world. Since their new home can't be found, they start with the other worlds first. They arrive in Carrie's lair by accident, where she reveals her portal is syphoning energy from the virtual reality to further the Syndicate's plans. As a precaution, Carrie Underwood captured Homer Simpson, Bloo, Frankie Foster, the Lorax, the Once-ler, and Crash Bandicoot. Barney and Gree Guy knock them out and imprisons in the virtual reality prison. Befriending Barney, the heroes escape after knocking out Gree Guy. Gru leads the heroes to escape from Carrie's lair. More coming soon! |-|February 2002 version= Coming soon! Characters |-|August 2001 version= *The Minions (Dave, Stuart, Kevin, Carl, Tom, Phil, Jerry and more) *Red Puckett *Toon Link *Ico *Gru *Carrie Underwood *Homer Simpson *Bloo *Frankie Foster *The Lorax *The Once-ler *Crash Bandicoot *Margo *Edith *Agnes *Dr. Nefario *Gabriel Garcia *Iken *Naomi *Cland Ann *Japper McJapps *Geo Guy *Gree Guy *Evil Minions *Barney *Caillou *The cast of Mother Goose Club |-|February 2002 version= *Gru *The Minions (Dave, Stuart, Kevin, Carl, Tom, Phil, Jerry and more) *Red Puckett *Toon Link *Ico *Coraline Jones *Norman Babcock *Agatha Prenderghast *Carrie Underwood *Homer Simpson *Bloo *Frankie Foster *The Lorax *The Once-ler *Crash Bandicoot *Hatsune Miku *Shrek *Margo *Edith *Agnes *Dr. Nefario *Gabriel Garcia *Iken *Naomi *Cland Ann *Japper McJapps *Geo Guy *Gree Guy *Evil Minions *Brad Paisley *Barney *Caillou *The cast of Mother Goose Club *The cast of Hoopla Kidz Transcript August 2001 script February 2002 script Concept Art For more Concept Art, check out illumination.com Category:Scrapped Category:MYCUN: The Movie Category:Movies Category:Universal Studios Category:NBCUniversal Category:Glass Ball Productions Category:MYCUN Studios